When She Cries
by KrazyKittenLove
Summary: A little girl shouldn't half to be afraid of her father who is so post to protect and love her right?
1. Chapter 1

Kingsville Ohio

One night in a small, sleepy little town, in a brick cottage on the outskirts of town, locked up in the attic of her house, laid a small little girl weeping on the floor. The little girl was a beautiful mixed skinned angel, about four or five, with short dark brown hair, and dim chocolate brown eyes.

She was clutching a small pink raggedy old teddy bear to her chest, it was the last thing she had from her mom who had died earlier this year. The little girl was in the backseat of the car the day it happened. Her mom had been picking her up from her aunties' Caressas, who had been too sick to drive her back home. They were driving threw an intersection when an 18 wheeler came speeding threw a red light headed strait for the small SUV they were in. Her mom tried to swerve to get out of the way but the 18 wheeler turned and chased her down smashing, the 18 wheeler then proceeded to smash head first into the front of the car. The last thing the girl remembered before blacking out was her mom's terrified screams as the 18 wheeler came ramming into the car.

Her dad had come to pick her up from the hospital when she awoke. But back then what had frightened her was that her dad was usually sweet, loving, and carrying of her, but that day on the ride home his eyes, usually bright and happy, seemed dark and angry. When they got home she ran up to her rooms to go to bed, only when she was halfway up the stairs she heard her dad yelling at her to come back down stairs.

She had told him she was tired and wanted to go to bed then before waiting for a response, she ran to her room shut the door and crawled into bed. Just a few short minute later she heard lowed footsteps stomping up the stairs to her room. Pulling up the blanket in fear as she stared at the door trying to calm herself down, she yelped in fear when she heard something slam and crash on the other side of the door. Suddenly the door swings open to revile her dad glaring at her in rage, jaw clinched, with his hands clenched so tight in a fist that that his knuckles were turning white.

She lied there, petrified, shaking in fear as her dad made his way over to her. The little girl Clinched her eyes closed as tight as she could when he pulled his fist back ready to hit her, and thin as his fist came in contact with the small girl's eye, so signified the beginning of the pain, the daily beatings, and the brutal torture he put her threw sometimes bringing the girl all the way to the brink of death and then brought her back only to continue with the never ending beatings upon the young girl.

The little girl had tears down her face as her mind wandered back to the death of her mother and the first time her father had beat her. Clutching her teddy bear in fear as she heard her father's footsteps coming up the stairs to the attic he had her held captive in.

She had one chance of avoiding a second beating today. She quickly got up of the cold and dirty floor of the attic and ran over to the wardrobe filled with her mother's old outfits which were now hanging in the wardrobe just gathering dust. Pushing the outfits to the side careful not to make the hangers make that loud scraping sound they usually do when pushed down the metal rod that they hung from, she maneuvered herself inside shutting the wardrobe and hiding herself behind the old outfits to where she couldn't be seen just as her dad managed to unlock the door and enter the attic in his drunken state.

Looking around getting annoyed and infuriated as he couldn't find her in the room but knowing she was somewhere in the room hiding from him he stops looking and angrily yells "LUCY I KNOW YOUR IN HERE SO GET YOUR LITTLE PUNK ASS OUT NOW AND DON'T MAKE ME HALF TO LOOK FOR YOU OR YOU'LL BE IN FOR AN EVEN WORSE BEATING YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"

Lucy winced and quivered in fear as she heard him call her that, the last time he called her a bitch was when he gave her the worst and most painful beating of all three months ago and she's still recovering from it no thanks to his daily beatings only worsening her ignores and know he seemed even madder than he did back then.

The poor petrified Lucy hid in there for 45 agonizing minutes until her dad more terrifying and furious than she had ever seen him before finally found her in the wardrobe. Dragging her out he brought her face looking directly at his, and then with a malicious smirk the pain started again.

**11 Years Later**

Lucy's 16th birthday was today. Her birthday was one of the rare days when he let her see her relatives out of "kindness" Yah right, Lucy knew it was only to keep her relatives getting suspicious, Hell the week before her birthday he had her taken to a hospital to have her injuries fixed up and told everyone that the remaining ones had been from a four wheeler accident. This was the only time he stopped the physical abuse for a short while until her birthday was over with then they were even worse and more frequent for a while to make up for the times he hadn't been beating her.

Lucy looked around to see her family the only family he'd let her see, they were the only people she had seen in the past 11 years because her dad had her homeschooled so he could keep an eye on her and make sure that she didn't try to run away or tell someone what he has been doing to her since her mom died. Everyone was smiling all happy except for her father's smirk.

She couldn't bring herself to smile the torture and anxiety for what was soon to come after everyone left, made her to furious and scared to smile. Every year just like on her 5th birthday when he did it for the first time he would break her arm force her in to the attic get drunk while she tried to escape or hide, come staggering back in find her shove her into the now empty wardrobe where she couldn't get away from him and sexually assault her. Not just on her birthday but whenever he wanted the fucking perverted pig.

She felt herself tense up ready to fight and defied herself every time she thought of it. She could feel her fist clench as tight as possibly without ripping her bone threw skin when she noticed he was walking towards her with that evil smirk on his face. "Well Lucy I'm very proud of you." He said smirking. Lucy tried to calm herself down replied deadly calm with a simple "Why?" Her father's smirk got even bigger when he replied with "Well you know that school you've wanted to go to. Racer academy was it? Well I sent them a scholarship application and they accepted. You get to go on a full scholarship." He announced out loud before adding in a mumble to were only she could hear him "Lucky little ungrateful bitch."

Ignoring his comment, Lucy froze on the spot shell shocked unable to move. She didn't know wither to hug him, or to get the train tickets grab her stuff and go right now. He stood there holding the train ticket and the letter proving that she had gotten in with a full scholarship shoved the papers into her hands and told her to go pack and tell everyone good bye because the buss to the train station was coming by their house in 30 minutes.

Upon hearing this she took the letters ran to her room and began to pack. As soon as she finished packing she told her relatives' good bye and ran out to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus.

**5 Hours later**

Finally getting off the train near Racer Academy, even thou she was so exhausted she could just pass out, she had never in her life felt so alive and happy in her life before as she was when she walked through the gates to Racer Academy.

Making her way thru the building Lucy looked down at the information sheet still trying to find where headmaster Spritl Racer's office was, not paying attention to where she was going she bumped right in to the little orange/red headed brat we all know.

"AWW! HAY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING NEW BEE YOU JUST UP SCUFFED MY FAVORITE PAIR OF HIGH HEALS!" Annilese yelled in Lucy's face, as she stomped and thrusts her fist down at her side and gave Lucy the death glare. "Well sorry, I'm just trying to find the headmaster's office!" Lucy snapped back glaring at her while picking her stuff up off the floor. "UGHH! Go down the hall to your right, up the stairs, and it's the third door down to your left." Annilese said already hating this new girl, and vice a versa.

"Thanks." Lucy said annoyed by the girls being such a brat. Lucy then went back to gathering her stuff off the floor and standing back up to see to her delight that Annilese had already walked off stomping down the hall acting like a diva no doubt. She then turned down the hall and followed the instructions the bratty girl had given her to the headmaster's office, and to her surprise it was exactly where the brat said it was.

She then took a deep breath to calm herself down before knocking on the door. "Come in" She opened the door to find a strange room with tons of pictures of the dead Speed Racer, and a creepy little statue with the name Zile Zazic carved into it. Sitting behind a desk was the headmaster Spritle Racer going through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Hi you must be the new student Lucy Netherfield, welcome to racer academy." He said to her with a kind smile. "Yah that's me." Lucy said with a nervous chuckle, as he was pulling her paperwork out of the stack on his desk. "A rather impressive application. Placement tests are tomorrow at ate; here are your classes and your room number and key." He said handing her the info. "I thought tryouts were only for racers, I didn't know that were for mechanics to." Lucy said calmly with a perplexed look on her face. "Well at most schools they are but here we would like to know how all of our students rank on the leader board." Spritle said matter of factly.

"Ok thank you." Lucy said to him as she exited the office. She looked down at the paper with the dorm room number on it to find that it said room 37 B north wing of the girl's dormitory. Growing quite weary she decided to head to her dorm room with little trouble.

She sighed happily as she set her stuff down on her bed and began to unpack. These were going to be the best 4 years of her life so far. Only stopping unpacking when she found her old blood stained pocket knife from where she had been cutting her wrist. Deciding that she probably wouldn't need it anymore, but just in case she decided against throwing it away and found a little raised slit in the wood in the bottom dresser drawer and hid it in there.

**One Year Later**

Lucy woke up extra early in the attic of her hell hole, grabbed her packed bag and darted out of the house and to the bus stop before her dad even knew she was up. On the four and a half hour bus ride back to Racer Academy she was feeling mixed emotions. On one hand she was super excited to see her friends and her best friend/crush again. But on the other she didn't want to go back for fear that everyone would find out what her "Father" forced her to do over the summer.

Lucy had lied awake in bed crying in agony because either her "Dad" would beat her or rape her, or he'd call his buddy's over to torture her by rape and beatings almost every day. She couldn't take it anymore! She had started cutting again and wouldn't stop that was the only time that her other stabbing pains weren't as bad.

Her head snapped up as fast as lighting as she heard the sound of the train stop and the conductor announcing there arrival. A small shadow of her once beautiful smile crossed her features as she got up to get her things. She brushed her hand on the bag space above her seat until she felt her finger tips gently graze upon her bag. As she was lightly tugging on her bag her foot slipped on some yogurt that someone had spilled on the floor, tugging her bag down with her.

She winced, biting her lip so to stop a yelp of pain, as the bag came crashing down right on the gash she had on her side which was still raw for not having healed from the assault she had received night before. Someone came rushing over and helped her up off the ground. "Hay you ok Lucy?" He said kindly helping her up and helping her pick her stuff up before she could see his face. Shocked she barely mumbled "I'm fine thanks." in response trying to get out of there a.s.a.p.

"Mind if I walked back to the academy with you?" He said finally looking back at her to revile Speed Racer Jr. with a shy, Friendly smile. Looking up at that angelic smile that she loved so much, Lucy relaxed comforted by his sweet smile and kind, handsome midnight blue eyes. "Sure, I'd like that." She said feeling a goofy grin and a slight blush upon her face as they walked off the train together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry if Lucy seems a little out of character that's because I was trying to get how she would react if this had happened to her. Please comment I want to know what everyone think's, is any one reading this, and if I should even continue.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were mine it would all be in hand drawling like the original Speed Racer, and Speed and Lucy would be dating by now.**

"So, how was your summer?" Speed asked, looking over at his best friend and crush as they walked through the gates of Racer Academy. "It was ok I guess same old same old. How was yours?" She replied trying to seem nonchalant, while pulling the long sleeves down on her blue mechanics uniform nervously.

"Pretty grate I guess. All though, I think X might be even more annoying than Connor!" Speed said with a slight chuckle. His gaze drifted over to Lucy, pondering on why she would be acting so strange only to come in direct eye contact with Lucy, he just froze starring into her beautiful dark brown eyes, before finally managing to tare his eyes away from hers. "Hay you feeling ok? You've been acting strange, is something wrong?" he questioned out of the blue, his face healed a comforting and worried look.

Lucy jumped a little when she heard this, she hadn't expected him to rely that something was wrong so quickly. "N..no I'm fine nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" She rambled on nervously. "Hay I think we should head to the academy I'm really tired see you later bye!" Lucy said cutting him off before grabbing her other bag from him and running off to the academy. Leaving a shocked, and bewildered Speed staring at her disappearing figure.

**Back in the girls dorm**

"New year, same school, same old room." Lucy muttered to herself as she walked into her room closing the door behind her. She stumbled over to her bed with the heavy luggage in hand, letting out a tired sigh as she set her bags down and plopped down on her bed in an attempt to get some rest.

She had just fallen asleep only to be woken moments later by a lowed knock at her door. "I'm coming she groaned as she pulled the covers off of herself and groggily got up. Walking towards the door she bit her lip feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

She clutched her stomach with her hand and tried not to yelp, suddenly, finally approaching the door she staggered back feeling an intense wave of light headedness. Felling dizzy she tried to grab on to the door knob, but tripped banging her head onto the door know knocking her unconscious.

**Speed and Connor's dorm**

Speed was in his room putting away his stuff all the while wondering why Lucy had been acting so strange, suddenly his cell phone started ringing in his front jacket pocket. Picking it up surprised to see Alpha Leader's number pop up. Speed wanted to just chuck it against a wall but instead decided to assure it out of curiosity. "Hay what do you want?" Speed said into the phone, sounding annoyed.

"Look I know you hate me and I hate you, but don't hang up! Were at the hospital room now and somebody needed to call you, so just get over here now were at Mammoth Arizona hospital in the emergency room!" Alpha practically yelled into the phone in panic. "Wow slow down, why is everyone at the hospital room?" Speed said nervously into the phone while picking up his keys and heading to the garage.

"Lucy's in the hospital room. Look I don't know what happened all I know is she was unconscious in her room and they brought her here we were told something was wrong but they didn't tell us what and now they won't let us see her." Alpha stated trying to keep calm.

"What, Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?!" Speed yelled back into the phone while getting in the mock 6 and driving to the hospital. "You know what forget it I'm on my way bye!" Speed retorted into the phone while on his way to the hospital. He sighed lightly as he crossed a buzzy intersection; all he could think about was Lucy. What had happened to her, Is she ok, what was wrong earlier, were among a few of the many questions bombarding his head as he drove.

As he finally reached the hospital he parked quickly and into the building to the help desk and asked the woman working there if she had seen anyone come in for Lucy. The woman just gave him a funny look and pointed to the waiting room where he saw Conner, X, Annilese, and Alpha siting down waiting for any word on the condition of their friend.

He as he walked over to them he took a seat next to X and Connor, as they told him what they knew. After they finished Speed sighed and put his head in his hands frustrated and worried.

Everyone just sat in silence thinking, until they heard the doctor walk up to them eyeing them the man asked "Are you hear to see Lucy Netherfield?" With an annoyingly nasally voice. "Yah is she ok? We've been really worried." Conner asked him.

"Yes she is healing up but only one visitor at a time is allowed. I do believe she asked to see a Speed Racer Jr.?" the doctor said questionably to the group. "That would be me." Speed said getting up from his chair.

The doctor gestured for Speed to follow him to the room. Walking away from the group Speed realized just how much he truly loved Lucy, Funny I guess it's true that you don't know just how much someone means to you until you rely you could lose them forever, he thought as he passed hospital doors.

Suddenly they stopped and the doctor opened a door to revile Lucy sitting up on a hospital bed. Her head turned to face Speed's and she managed to force a slight shadow of a smile for him, she looked pale her dark brown face now looking light her eyes seemed dimmer than usual and were missing that sparkle they use to have, and she seemed so fragile as if the slightest thing could break her to peace's.

Speed made his way over to the hospital bed, not taking his eyes off her for even a second. "Hi Lucy how you feeling? He asked his voice cracked from worry as he tried to put on at least a small smile for her, while sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "I don't know ok I guess, I mean my head hurts like crazy but what's to be expected when you bang your head on a door knob." Lucy muttered as she pulled the covers up lightly.

Suddenly, interrupting there conversation, the door opens up and a nurse walked in holding a clip board. "Well Ms. Lucy you took quite a blow to the head, but there is one other problem. When you were unconscious your body stopped producing nourishment for the child for a while and it nearly died but thankfully we were able to recover it. Currently the baby is fine but we would like to keep you hear for observations." The red headed about 20 or so year old nurse with red hair said to the girl, before quickly walking out of the room.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Speed froze in shock, he snapped out of it when he heard Lucy sobbing and wrapped his arms around her small pain stricken frame. "First I half to deal with being raped, and abused, and know this!" Lucy sobbed not realizing that she had admitted it out loud. Speed just held her close to him, his momentary shock and confusion after hearing her say this quickly changed to anger.

He was going to find out who did this to her and beat the son of a bitch within an inch of his life!

**Evil cliff hanger of DOOM! OOH What's going to happen next? Things about to heat up!**


End file.
